Chaotic Love
by RoCk StAr BrAtiNeLLa
Summary: Yamato was the scariest and feared delinquent of his school when an ancient playboy "god" named Tai "borrowed" his body. Now, the world turned upside down when he becomes the school's most handsome prince and mega playboy thanks to Tai...
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Because Yamato was desperate to save Mimi from being hit by a truck, his soul suddenly left his body. Now, an ancient playboy who is a 'god' named Tai 'borrowed' his body for a while. The world turned upside down when the scariest and feared delinquent suddenly turned into the most handsome prince and mega playboy thanks to the one who was in his body. But what will happened when love comes and makes his way? Who will she choose? The one inside the body or the owner of the body? A chaotic war for one girl's heart will now begin...

**Disclaimer: **

I came...

I saw...

but...

I never conquer...

Ahhh! I wish I own the Digimon! T^T

* * *

~Chaotic Love~

Chapter 1

* * *

His chocolate eyes marveled at the sight before him. He adjusted his binoculars. "That one has a nice cup. The other one is much nicer." He shook his head. "Girls this days... they grow up so fast..."

He sighed. "Why am I not born in this world?" He stood up and stretched up his body. He jumped from the tower and flew in the air to find a solution to cure his boredom.

"_Sensei_!"

The faculty office's door opened. "Trouble… It's Tachikawa-san at it again!"

"What?" the teachers chorused.

"Come back here you evil spirit!" Mimi yelled as she chased the evil spirit. She tried to hit it with the _harisen _(big paper fan) but the spirit has quick reflexes and it easily dodged her attacks. The classroom was in chaos as she ran after it. She ignored her classmates panicking as she smashed and ran into their things. All of her classmates were at the corner watching her.

"What are you chasing, Tachikawa-san?"

She ignored their calls and she finally cornered the evil spirit. She smirked. "Your luck just run out so prepare to return to your world!" she whipped her _harisen_ but the evil spirit slide against the wall and instead of hitting the ghost...

Her classmates gasped when they saw who she hit. "_O_MG!"

"?" She did hit something or more precisely someone. The scariest and most feared delinquent of the school!

His piercing sapphire eyes were shooting daggers at her. His face was really dark. He was clenching his teeth. He roughly grabbed her collar.

"Jerk, What do you think you're doing?" Mimi shrieked trying to get away.

"What did you say?" he said angrily.

"Let me go you idiot!"

"Why you!"

Their classmate tried to hold them back from killing each other. The door suddenly opened revealing the teachers. "Tachikawa, Ishida, in the office now!"

* * *

"What do you think coming to school for!" the teacher said irritated. He turned to Yamato. "You! Ishida if make any trouble in school you'll be expel don't you know that?"

"Oh, shut up…" Yamato said not even caring.

"And you Tachikawa, what's with the _harisen_ anyway?"

"This is a ghost-exorcist _harisen_… I have spiritual powers you know…" Mimi stated.

"…" Sweat dropped.

"This is my invention by the way. If I hit a ghost with this, it will send him back to the after world. Pretty cool isn't it?" she explained proudly.

Yamato laughed at her.

This made Mimi ticked. "What are you laughing at?"

"You really believe in those kinds of things. That's only in your dreams." He said and laughed again.

"So, what! Look at yourself before saying that to others!" She examined him from head to toe. Long blonde hair in emo style. A piercing in the left ear. Rebellious pose. Delinquent style of clothing. "Are you a fashion victim or something?"

Vein popped. "Why you idiot!"

"Don't call me an idiot! You're the idiot here!"

"I'll call you an idiot if I want to!Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!"

"Jerk!"

"Stop it you two!" he pointed at Yamato. "And you Ishida, starting tomorrow do something about that look."

"What! Don't tell me you're going to listen to that stupid girl!"

The teacher ignored his protest and turned to Mimi. "And you Tachikawa, don't bring that _harisen_ to school anymore."

But Mimi wasn't listening. She noticed the evil spirit that she was chasing a while ago. It was standing beside her teacher sticking his tongue out and spanking his butt at her. This made her irritated. "Grrr… evil spirit be gone!" she whipped her _harisen_ making the teacher near the spirit jumped.

"Tachikawa, I had just warned you a second ago and now—"

"But, _Sensei _it's him that took the Adachi Yumi photo album from your desk's drawer!" she explained and pointed to the direction of the spirit.

"…" Yamato sweat dropped.

The teacher blushed because of embarrassment. "Waah! How did you know?" But Mimi was already out of the room chasing the evil spirit. He turned to Yamato. "Ishida, get Tachikawa back here! Fast!"

"Why me…!"

* * *

"Geez… where did that spirit went to?" she scanned around.

"Hey, over here… Bleh!" the ghost laughed and ran again.

"Why you!" she ran after him and she didn't noticed that she was already outside the school's gate. She was crossing the street without looking and she was about to get ran by a truck. She stood frozen in shock. She closed her eyes waiting for the truck to hit her when someone hugged her out of the way.

"Are you crazy!"

She opened her eyes and saw Yamato looking furiously at her.

"What were you thinking!"

"I'm sorry and… thank you…" she blushed when she noticed how close his face was to hers. She shrieked. "Go away!" she pushed him off but…

The two of them blinked and started to sweat. She pushed him again but... "M-my hand… it's just passed through…"

"Waahhh!"

They turned to where the cry came from and saw the truck driver panicking at Yamato's body that was lying in the pavement.

"T-that's me! What the hell is going on!" Yamato yelled. The truck driver entered his truck and speed off. "And hit and run, too! Come back here!" He turned to Mimi. "What's happening?"

Mimi was nervously sweating now. "Uumm… maybe… you're dead…?"

"W-what! Call the ambulance, quickly!" Yamato ordered.

* * *

_Hospital_

Mimi was flabbergasted by what the doctor had said. "No wound of being ran over by a truck at all?"

"That's right… There are no abnormalities found in either his internal organs or bones and of his brains too. Somehow he seemed like he's just sleeping right now…" the doctor explained.

"?" Yamato and Mimi looked at each other.

"Hey, is that normal?" Yamato asked Mimi when they were out of the hospital.

"I guessed things like that happened. Even though you look scary… but you were to desperate to save me that your soul left your body…"

"What do you expect? I'd just stand there and keep my cool when someone is about to get ran off by a truck!" Yamato was really annoyed. "At least show some gratitude."

"I am…"

Yamato twitched and eyed at her. "Why don't I feel it at all?"

Mimi shrugged. "But aren't you glad? You're not dead. That's good news right?" she said happily. "Why don't you just go back to your body now? And I have to watch my favorite show right now so bye, bye…" she turned around to leave but Yamato grabbed her.

"Where do you think you're going? What about me?" he said angrily.

"What do you mean?" Mimi tilted her head.

"How am I going to return to my body?"

"How should am I supposed to know that? Why don't you think about that yourself?" she countered.

"But aren't you the paranormal expert? So do something!"

Mimi smirked. "Weren't you laughing at me back then…"

"Stop digging the past!"

"But without you the world will be better now…"

Twitch! Twitch! "You should thank me because I'm the reason why you're still breathing until now! I'll curse until to death!"

Mimi said as she covered her ears. "I'll help you, okay."

* * *

_Three hours later…_

"What took you so long? You're so damn late!" Yamato asked irritated. "You told me that you're just going to change your clothes."

"I have to prepare you know…"

"What preparation? You just watched TV didn't you…" he said suspiciously.

Mimi sweat dropped. 'How did he find out?'

"Hey—"

Mimi stopped and faced him. "Although I came here, I don't know if I can help you know… I don't know how to make spirits return to their bodies." She said seriously.

They stared at each other for a while when they heard a moan coming from his hospital room. They got curious so they stuck their ears behind the door and listened. They both blushed on what they heard behind the door.

_"You're such a naughty boy..." __the girl giggled._

_"Really...?"  
_

"_Oh… you can't touch me there…" the girl moaned again.  
_

"_Leave it to me…"said a husky voice._

"_But you just woke up…"_

Mimi and Yamato (soul) opened the door. Their mouths hang wide open and their eyes almost jumped from their sockets. There, Yamato (body) was hugging the nurse. His hand was on the nurse's leg lifting her skirt and the other one was around her waist. The nurse was sitting on top of him. Her one hand was in his chest inside his robe while the other one was around his neck. Their clothes were slightly disoriented.

"…" they stared at each other for five seconds then…

"Waah!" The nurse jumped off Yamato (body) while he ran to the window and jumped out the window to escape.

"What the hell!" Yamato (soul) said. "After me— I mean him— I mean—"

"Just shut up! Let's go!" Mimi said and ran outside.

"Aw, aw, I think I don't I made a great landing. I forgot that I'm in a human form…" Yamato (body) said while rubbing his aching back.

"Hey that's not me right now." Yamato (soul) said.

"You think I didn't know that! Don't underestimate me." Mimi said "Evil spirit… go away from Ishida's body right now!" she smacked her _harisen_ to his head.

A spirit went out of Yamato's body. The spirit had chocolate bushy hair with mahogany eyes. He was wearing a long white robe with black belt tied on his waist. There was a dragon imprinted on the back of his clothes and a sun symbol in front. He looked like a shrine priest. "That hurts you know." He said while rubbing the bump on his head. "And I'm not an evil spirit."

"A cosplayer ghost…?" Mimi said.

Yamato sweat dropped.

"You mean me." He pointed to himself. "I'm Tai and don't compare me that low spirit there…" he pointed at Yamato. "Because I'm a… (long pause) god." He boasted.

"Liar…" Mimi and Yamato chorused.

"Hey—"

Yamato grabbed Tai's collar. "Say whatever you want but how dare you use my body!" he was boiling in anger now.

"It's your fault. You're the one who left your body not me…" Tai said in a matter-of-fact tone then smirked.

Yamato released him and tried to get back to his body. "Shit! I can't get back!"

Tai grinned. "Trouble…? If you want I can use your body…"

Yamato glared at him. "What! Like the hell you fake god!"

But Tai already went inside his body. Yamato's body opened his eyes and stood up. "I'm borrowing this body for a while okay…"

"What! You're planning to do those stuffs again isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?" Tai said innocently.

"Don't play dumb with me!"

Mimi was still in dazed by what Tai said. 'Is he really a god?'

"I'll return it to you when I get tired of it... so for the time being... I'll enjoy myself with it."

Vein popped. "Don't joke with me!" but Tai already ran away with his body.

* * *

Mimi sighed. She tried to ignore the annoying spirit that was pissing her off from a while now.

"Hey don't just relax there… do something… use your oracles or something to get him off my body."

"…"

"Hey ugly, did you hear me?"

She stood up and, "Will you just shut up I'm thinking here!"

"Tachikawa-san, do you have any problem with me?"

Mimi gulped. 'Crap!' She looked at her teacher who was red in anger right now. 'Why does it have to be Ms. Kazura the strictest teacher and old maid?' she glared at Yamato who just put his hands behind his head and whistled innocently.

"Do you have anything to say about my lesson?" Ms. Azura asked sarcastically.

"N-no, not at all…"

The door suddenly opened and all of student gasped in shock. Their jaws dropped and their eyes widened especially Mimi and Yamato.

"Good morning."

'No way!' Yamato and Mimi cried in shocked because there standing in the door was…

**To be continued...**

* * *

_A/N: Howdy! This is my second fic by the way. I have author's block right now so the update for 'My Secret's Keeper' will be umm... not sure sorry.(I'm very thankful for the readers of my first fic. Thank you very much!) I'll try to update it as soon as I can. Anyway, to make things clear, the plot is not really my idea. I adapted it from one of the books and mangas that I had read and gave it a few twist. Lastly, thank you for reading my fic..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Because Yamato was desperate to save Mimi from being hit by a truck, his soul suddenly left his body. Now, an ancient playboy who is a 'god' named Tai 'borrowed' his body for a while. The world turned upside down when the scariest and feared delinquent suddenly turned into the most handsome prince and mega playboy thanks to the one who was in his body. But what will happened when love comes and makes his way? Who will she choose? The one inside the body or the owner of the body? A chaotic war for one girl's heart will now begin...

**Author's Note:** This is some of the reminders before you read this chapter. There will be two Yamato here so in some of the scenes I put open and close parentheses to indicate who they are so it's up to all of you to use your imagination. There will be some mild language though. Now let your imagination run wild!

**Disclaimer: **

_I make the most of all this stress_  
_I try to live without regrets_  
_But I'm about to break a sweat_  
_I'm freaking out_

I don't own Digimon...**  
**

* * *

~Chaotic Love~

Chapter 2

* * *

"Ishida-san!"

"No way is that really, Ishida-san!"

"How did he become cool?"

"He's so different!"

"What happened to him?"

"He looked like a prince!"

"He looks... HOT!" The girls squealed with heart shapes in their eyes.

The class suddenly flooded with questions because in the door standing was a new and different Yamato. His long hair was now trimmed and spiked (season 1 hairstyle). He was wearing his school uniform neatly with two buttons left unfinished showing a little glimpse of his chest. He still has the piercing in his left ears that added to his coolness. He was sparkling and looked like a HOT angel that fell from heaven right now.

"That bastard! What did he do to my body?" Yamato turned to Mimi who was still in shock. "Hey, do something!"

"Ishida, do you know what time it is?" Ms. Azura strictly asked.

Yamato (Tai) glided towards Ms. Azura and removed her eyeglasses. "_Sensei, _those eyes of yours…" he looked deeply in her eyes. "...are just too beautiful to be hidden…" he said and gave her a killer smile.

All of the students gasped when they saw their strict and old maid teacher blushed and seemed like her soul just departed from her body and went to heaven because of happiness.

"Please stop! What kind of character have I become?" Yamato exclaimed in horror and sulked in the corner.

Yamato (Tai) turned left and saw Mimi. She stepped back and couldn't help but to blush when she saw him looking at her.

"Aren't you the girl last night?" Yamato (Tai) said as he walked closer to her.

"Ah, right." Mimi said not looking at him. The class suddenly got intrigued.

Yamato (Tai) chuckled. "It was dark last night so I didn't notice…"

"W-what?"

"You're so cute…" he said charmingly and gave her the most gorgeous smile.

Mimi immediately blushed and looked away. "S-stop talking nonsense…"

Yamato (Tai) grinned mischievously and grabbed her arm and before she could think he pulled her into a kiss. All of the students gasped in shock. They had experience too many surprises today from Yamato. But the most shocked of all was the real Yamato. He couldn't believe that standing in front of him, himself or rather his body just kissed Mimi Tachikawa.

When Yamato (Tai) released Mimi, she was still dazed by the kiss. "That's for the late greeting kiss." He said and smiled alluringly.

The whole class stood motionless. Mimi covered her mouth. 'M-my first kiss...' she suddenly felt dizzy then fainted.

* * *

'Was I kissed?' Mimi slowly opened her eyes and saw Yamato looking down at her.

"Hey, you're awake…"

"Huh?" She noticed that his face was close to her. She instantly blushed then shrieked. She covered face with the blanket to hide her blushing face.

"Where do you think you're going?" Yamato said. Mimi peeked from the blanket and saw him pulling Yamato (Tai). "Apologized to her, now." He ordered.

"Aw, stop pulling my hair."

"Hurry up."

Yamato (Tai) straightened himself. "Hi!" he greeted.

Mimi blushed again and hid under the cover.

"Apologize to her now!" Yamato ordered irritated.

"I'm sorry…"

"Now apologize to me." Yamato said.

Yamato and Yamato (Tai) looked at each other. "Damn it! I'm pissed with my body now!"

Yamato (Tai) shrugged. "Idiot…"

"Why you—"

The two started bickering at each other.

"M-my first kiss… that was first kiss…" Mimi said in a low voice.

Yamato blushed while Yamato (Tai) just shrugged.

"You know what this bastard did? It wasn't just you! Afterward, he went to kissed all the girls in the classroom. It was a real messed back there." Yamato said aggravated.

Yamato (Tai) put his hand behind his head. "So what it's just a kiss? It's no big deal. You're still really a kid…"

Yamato clenched fist and gritted his teeth. "Why you!"

Mimi was sulking in the corner. "So you were just doing this out of fun…"

"After all... there is a saying in this world that the value of a man is decided by the number of girls that he has." Yamato (Tai) said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Nobody said that!" Yamato protested.

"Let's have all the girls in the world…" Yamato (Tai) declared with determination in his eyes.

This made Yamato pissed off. He roughly grabbed his collar. "Give me my body now! You sick god! Perverted devil!"

This made Tai angry. "Shut up!" The atmosphere suddenly became eerie. His face was darkened and a dark aura was around him.

"You idiot! Why did you provoke him? He's going to kill us now!" Mimi yelled panicking.

"Like hell I'm afraid!"

"You!" Yamato (Tai) pointed to Yamato. Mimi was startled while Yamato just kept his cool. "Not only that you don't believe that I was a god, you also insulted me… you ill-mannered human! You'll have this punishment!" he raised his fist to punch him but stopped in mid-air in front of Yamato's face.

"Is this your punishment? You're crazy…" Yamato said who didn't even blink or budge even when he was about to punch him.

Yamato (Tai) smirked. "Bye, bye…" he opened his hand and released a blinding light.

Yamato was blinded by the light. He suddenly felt his body getting lighter. His body was shrinking then...

Puff!

Mimi gasped. "Ishida…?" she grabbed the pink teddy bear that was lying in the floor. "Ishida? Hey, speak to me…" she shook the doll. "Ishida…"

"Hmm… the human world seems a bit different from what I heard…" Yamato (Tai) walked towards Mimi and knelt in front of her. "Now… would you go out with me?"

Mimi blushed. "What? Why should I?"

"It will be easier if we have that kind of contract, right? And in that way, you won't be angry with me again."

"That's wrong…" 'I think I'm having a headache.' "Listen… going out with someone is something based on feelings because you love her and wanted to be together, so you go out with her…" Mimi explained.

"Then, there's no problem…"

Mimi blinked. "Huh?"

Yamato (Tai) held some of the strands of her hair. "Because … I'm quite fond of you…" he looked at her eyes. "...and I do wish for us to be together…" he said then smiled. There were different emotions in his eyes. He stood up. "Think it over." And he walked out the door.

* * *

'What should I do now? Is he really inside this thing?' Mimi smelled the doll. "Ew, smelly… Maybe this one of the teacher's collection." She walked towards the sink. "I'll just wash it." She put the doll in it and poured some detergent. She started to wash it.

The things that happened back in the infirmary flash backed in her memory. 'He told me to think about it… but even if the inside is different… the outside is still Ishida…'

"But he kissed me…"Mimi shook her head. "That was Ishida but he's not the real Ishida but he still look like Ishida then…" She slapped herself. "Stay focus Mimi!"she was interrupted when she heard something. She looked down the sink.

"…?" She stepped back when the bubbles rose and something came out from the bubbles. "Eekkk!"

A pink teddy bear suddenly appeared and jumped like superman in the air.

Mimi sweated. "Huh?"

"You idiot! What do you think you're washing?" Yamato exclaimed. His face was red as he hugged himself.

"I-Ishida… y-you can speak…"

"What do you think? Isn't it obvious?" he said sarcastically. He scanned the area. " Anyway, where am I?" he turned around and saw a mirror.

"…"

Yamato screamed in horror. "What the hell? I'm a teddy bear? And on top of that a pink teddy bear!" he turned to Mimi. "Hey, what happened! What happened after that?"

Mimi looked away. "Um… after that… he asked me to go out with him…"

"…"

"Ishida…?"

"What!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. He splashed some water to her. "You refused right? Tell me you refuse!"

"Hey stopped that! It's cold." Mimi said trying to protect herself from the water. "I haven't given my answer yet."

"You what? You want to compromise my body!"

"What did you say! I'm the one got compromised here! That kiss too, everyone saw us kissing!" her face was very red right now.

Yamato blushed. "Don't remind of that!" he crossed his arms. "That's why I brought him to apologize."

Mimi snorted. "You owe me an apology too."

"…" Yamato looked away. "I am… purely innocent…"

Mimi sweat dropped. 'Purely?'

"Anyway, this is all your fault! If it hadn't for you this wouldn't happen!" Yamato snapped. Mimi suddenly felt guilty but it was replaced by annoyance when he added, "Stupid girl!"

"Hey, I have a name you know, it's Mimi got it? M-I-M-I, Mimi. At least get my name right. What's your first name anyway?"

Yamato snorted. "Haa… why should I tell you? If you want to know then, look at the class list… stupid!"

"…" Vein popped. Mimi smiled a sinister smile making Yamato sweat. She grabbed him and hanged him with a cloth pin in the clothes line.

"Aaahhhh! It's Yamato!... My name is Yamato… Put me down!"

"Goodnight…" Mimi said as she yawned and opened the door.

"Hey! Come back here! Do you want me to die?"

"How could a stuffed animal die? You idiot!"

"You ungrateful ugly witch—"

Mimi stopped in her tracks and turned around. "What did you say?"

Yamato gulped. Looking at the evil aura that was around Mimi, he knew that something bad will happen to him if he continued to make her mad. "U-um… n-nothing… I said that it's nice hang up in here…"

Mimi grinned. "Since you like to hang in there then… you'll stay there for a night…"

Twitch! Twitch! 'This woman is pure evil! Why did I even bother to save her?' Yamato exasperated in his mind.

Mimi giggled. "I'm just joking… you're my savior after all…" Yamato blushed. "… even if you're a nuisance…"

Yamato glared at her. "Why you—"

Mimi shrugged. She removed him from the clothes wire. She carried him into her room.

Yamato cursed when he saw her room. "You… got… to… be… shitting me!"

Mimi sweat dropped. "Huh?"

"This room… it's pink! It's all pink! Am I in hell already?"

Mimi sweat dropped again because of his exaggeration. Her room is not that bad. Her room was definitely pink starting from the floor up to the ceiling. All her things were also pink. But her room was stylish and it was not that pink it has different shades of color, too only a tiny bit. Her parents hired a famous interior designer to design her room.

"I think I'm getting a little dizzy…" Yamato muttered then lost consciousness.

Mimi sweat dropped again. 'He really hated pink.' She mused. She sighed and grabbed a pillow from her bed. She put it in a cute basket. Then, she picked up the unconscious Yamato that was inside the pink teddy bear and laid him down in the bed that she made. She covered him with a blanket.

"You're very annoying you know but…" 'I'm thankful to you… I just don't how to show it because you always pissed me off…' she wanted to add. "Goodnight… Yamato…" She stood up and prepare for bed.

* * *

"Come on, hurry up…"

"Keep it down will you… you're too loud…" Mimi whispered to Yamato who was inside her bag.

Yamato crossed his teddy bear arms and snorted. "Well you're too slow." Mimi slowed her pace even more making Yamato more irritated. "A little faster will you… we'll be already old by the time we got there."

"If you want to go there faster then go by yourself! You idiot!"

"And what do think people will think when they see me, huh?" he pointed to himself. "I'm a freaking teddy bear! And worst I'm a pink teddy bear!"

Mimi sweat dropped. "But on the other hand you're cute…" Both of them froze. They looked away from each other to hide their blushing face. 'Crap! What did I just say?' "I-I mean the teddy bear... that is not you but still you... the body that-"

"Whatever…" Yamato mumbled.

They finally arrived in front of the Ishida's residence. Mimi hid behind the bushes. She picked Yamato out from her bag and put him down to do ground. "Here, you go ahead… I'll just stay here."

"Geez, thanks, I can knock the door with my stuffed teddy bear hand." Yamato said sarcastically.

"…"

"Hey, speak up!" Yamato shook Mimi and heard her mumbling.

"I can't face him…"

"What are you talk—" then it sank to his mind. "You're thinking about the kiss yesterday, isn't it!"

Mimi blushed. 'How can I not think of it? It's my first kiss! I don't even know how to face him.'

"Hey, snap out of it! And bring that idiot's ass here!"

"What! Are you crazy!"

The door suddenly opened revealing Yamato's father. "Huh?"

Both Yamato and Mimi were startled. Yamato tried his best not to move and acted like a real teddy bear. While Mimi, "H-hi… g-good morning, Ishida-san…"

Mr. Ishida smiled and scratched his head. "What are you doing in the bushes anyway?

"We'll… u-um… you see…" Mimi stuttered while trying to find a good reason to explain.

"Hey dad, who's in the door?" Yamato (Tai) said and peeked behind Mr. Ishida. "Oh, it's you…" he said in an excited tone.

"I see so, you're his girlfriend…" Mr. Ishida said.

"What!" both Mimi and Yamato (teddy bear) screamed.

"Did I just hear that teddy bear talk?" Mr. Ishida said as he eyed suspiciously at the pink teddy bear.

Mimi and Yamato (teddy bear) sweated nervously. Mimi picked up the teddy bear and hugged it making Yamato (teddy bear) blushed. "Um… you're wrong… you must be imagining things…" then released a nervous laughed.

"About what I said earlier, you're his girl—"

Mimi covered Yamato's (teddy bear) mouth to prevent him from yelling. "N-no, I'm not his—" But she was cut when Yamato's (Tai) face came closer to her. She instantly blushed because of the proximity.

"You want to see me right? That's why you're here." he was looking at her face and not even blinking. Luckily for Mimi, Mr. Ishida broke their trance.

"Yamato, take care of your guest. I'm heading to work now. Well, see you…?"

"Mimi, Mimi Tachikawa."

"Ah, okay. See you, Mimi. And you two don't do anything inappropriate okay." Mr. Ishida said and waved goodbye. Both Mimi and Yamato (teddy bear) blushed while Yamato (Tai) just grinned.

When they were inside the house, Yamato (teddy bear) jumped off from Mimi. He angrily pointed at Yamato (Tai). "You! I want my body back!"

"Do you have your answer now?" Yamato (Tai) asked Mimi.

"Hey, don't ignore me!" Yamato (teddy bear) said and gave Yamato (Tai) a flying kick in the face.

Yamato (Tai) grabbed Yamato's (teddy bear) head. "Why are you moving around?" he asked a little confused.

"Hell if I know… I don't quite understand but I'm not supposed to be able to move like I am now then that means that the weird magic that you used in me is nothing big, right?" he hypothesized then smirked. "There's no god that who'd do that kind of mistake at the first place don't you think? So the truth is your nothing but an impostor!"

Twitch! Twitch! "I see…" Yamato (Tai) smirked menacingly.

"Hey, where are you taking me?" Yamato (teddy bear) exclaimed when he was being carried out. He tried to kicked and punched him with his teddy bear paws but since Yamato (Tai) was holding his head he couldn't reach him with his short paws. "Hey, do something!" he demanded to Mimi.

Mimi snapped out of her thoughts. "Wait—"

Yamato (Tai) started burying Yamato (teddy bear). "Ashes to ashes… Dust to dust…"

"Hey! Don't bury me!"

Mimi saved Yamato (teddy bear) from being buried. "Stop that!" She pulled him out of the soil.

"What took you so long? I was almost buried there!" Yamato (teddy bear) said while dusting himself.

Vein popped. Mimi took the shovel from Yamato (Tai) and continued what he started.

"Hey, what are you doing? Stop, you idiot!"

"I'll stop if you apologize to me!"

"Hell no! I won't apologize!" Yamato (teddy bear) said stubbornly.

Yamato (Tai) was behind the scenes sweat dropping.

"Hey, stop! You're going to be the death of me!"

"You're a stuffed teddy bear, You idiot!"

"I'm sorry okay!" Yamato (teddy bear) exclaimed. His body was now buried except his head.

Mimi stopped burying him. "Say that again…"

"Hell no! I'll die first if I said that again." Yamato (teddy bear) said and looked away. "Besides... that's the first time that I apologized to someone and I'm not planning to repeat that again." He said in a low voice.

Mimi sighed. She removed his body from the soil and dusted the dirt from his body. "You're such an idiot…"

"Hey, watch where you're touching…!"

Mimi sweat dropped. "You're a stuffed animal…"

"I can dust myself so stop touching me!" Yamato (teddy bear) said his face was red.

"Hmmm... let me guess... you're still a virgin, aren't you?" Yamato (Tai) asked.

Yamato (teddy bear) blushed full blast. Mimi and Yamato (Tai) snickered. He pointed at Mimi. "What are you laughing at? It's not funny!" much to his annoyance Mimi laughed. "…I get it… you're not a virgin anymore… isn't it?"

Yamato (Tai) looked at Mimi. Mimi stopped laughing and now it was her turn to blush. "What? I'm still a virgin, you idiot!"

Yamato (Tai) and Yamato (teddy bear) sighed in relief. 'What am I relieved for?' they both thought. Yamato (Tai) approached Mimi and whispered, "Well, see you again Mimi… when nobody interferes…" he said huskily and grabbed some strands of her hair then kissed it. Mimi blushed because of his action.

"Where do you think you're going?" Yamato (teddy bear) asked.

Yamato (Tai) pointed to himself innocently. "You mean me?" then he beamed. "I have 50 dates today so bye, bye…" he was already gone before they could make any protest.

Yamato's eyes were as big as a basketball and his jaw dropped as long as a swimming pool. "That sick bastard! What is he doing with my body?"

Mimi picked him up. "Just pray that your body is still a virgin when you have it back…"

"…"

Yamato fainted.

**To be continued...**

* * *

_A/N: Hi! Thank you so much for the reviews! This chapter is kinda... I don't know... There were so many blushing and fainting scenes isn't it? Mimi fainted once and Yamato fainted not once but twice! I don't know what's on my mind but I kinda like making them faint because of shock (evil laugh) Sorry, my bratinella instinct is awakening... Not so much development with Tai but I promised to make it up in the future chapters... Any suggestions are welcome to make this story more chaotic. Thank you so much for reading my fic ^_^_


End file.
